


We Fell In Love in A Dorm

by karisinning



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Couple, F/F, M/M, anotherlife, atsumumiya, collegeAU, comfortshipasf, hinatashoyo, teenagelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisinning/pseuds/karisinning
Summary: Atsumu Miya and Hinata Shoyo are roommates in a college school dorm. They dislike the other at heart and have never spoken to each other. Until, one day when they get invited to a swimming pool party. After the big party, Hinata and Atsumu find themselves in a bad, awkward situation which they later on promise to tell no one about. Meanwhile, someone finds out about their little secret and exposes them. Now their lives and reputations are on the line. What happened between them after the party? Who found out their little secret? Will it harm or make things better for their rep? Will it cause Atsumu and Hinata’s relationship to become good or stay like it had always been? Who really knows.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	We Fell In Love in A Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a College AU I made based on my favorite and comfort ship Atsuhina from hq. (Atsuhina and Hinata)

Jajsjsnsjdj


End file.
